


小妈1

by issing1007



Category: Lay - Fandom, 张艺兴 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issing1007/pseuds/issing1007
Kudos: 7





	小妈1

*小妈怕雷

外面又下雨了。

今天的雨很大，还打了雷。

我回家的时候我爸并不在。听说他刚娶了个人回来，现在又在外面厮混.不难理解我妈为什么非要跟他离婚，尽管 我妈和我也没见过几次面。

讽刺他的次数了我也就懒得骂他了，随手把钥匙甩到桌上，去浴室冲了把澡。忘了拿换衣物。反正家里没人，内裤也没穿随便套了件浴袍就往我卧室走.。

因为不喜欢太亮的光线，我并没有开灯，摸黑上了床。还没躺稳，被子里传出类似于小动物呜咽的声音。我以为是表妹寄养在我家的狗，但被子怎么扯也址不开。

“汪”我试探性地叫了一声， 感觉到被子里的东西没了动静，我顺势用力拉开被子，窗外不时的闪电依稀照着，黑暗中看得不太清但能辨认出是个人。

“操“我吓了一跳，忙把灯打开.

床上那个人比我还感到不可思议，脸上铺满了迷茫。他惊慌无措，只敢傻傻地坐在那。睡衣似乎太大了，斜斜地挎在身上，领口下滑，露出清瘦的左肩膀和上臂。锋利的锁骨抵在他自己的下巴上，我看着都疼。桃花眼潋出一潭清水，不难从红红的眼眶中看出他刚刚哭过，白净的脸颊上还未干涸的泪痕也在证实着这点。眼里还蓄着泪，又生生地憋了回去。

“你……你回来了……”他小心翼翼地支起身子，却被突如其来的一个响雷吓得缩了回去。

我有点蒙：“我认识你吗？”

他似乎很难堪，额前碎碎的发遮住了他下飘的眼睑，神色晦暗。沉默半晌，他有些酸涩地开口：“结婚这么多天，你都没和我见过面。”

这就是我传说中的小妈？但他好像搞错了……

我刚想解释，但当他昂起头，对上他眼中的期待时，我没舍得开口。我烦躁地抓了把头发，被人认错的感觉真不爽。

“行了，睡觉吧。”我爬上床，关了灯，也不是没和舍友共处一床，对我来说没什么大问题。

本想就这么安稳地一觉醒来，明天再告诉我的这位小妈其实我是他儿子，但他很不自觉地往我怀里钻。我不知道我那个所谓的爸是怎么想的，我只有一个感受：不硬还是男人？

他很瘦，抱在怀里却软乎乎的，一点也不硌人。身上的奶味不是沐浴露的味道，体香甜的发腻。发顶靠着我的下巴，手轻轻地揽住我的腰，不安分地在我怀里拱来拱去。

“别动。”我被他这么一蹭才想起来自己还没 穿内裤。

不知道是不是我的语气重了，他停下了动作，闷闷地问：“不喜欢我吗？”

“……没有”我只是怕我自己忍不住。

“那为什么……为什么”他把头埋在我胸口埋了一会，不知道想到什么，害羞的语调里藏着笑意,“为什么不抱着我？”顿了一会儿又急急开口“你别误会……我只是……怕打雷”

蹩脚的理由被他用的前言不搭后语，但下体的反应让我没有办法思考。我无意识地抱住他，但这只让他更加贴近我。我不知道我的自控力怎么样，我只知道再这样下去今晚谁都别想睡。

我不敢再动，怎么说也是我爸的人，哪有说干就干的？

不过听他的意思，他还没有和我爸见过？

可能是是我的过度僵硬伤了他，他不自在地往回缩了缩手。窗外又是一身巨响，已经滑到我胸口的手猛的一紧，他开始小声地啜泣。

人生第一次遇上这种事，我只能凭着记忆中舍友告诉我的恋爱经验，把他往我怀里按，哄小狗似的在他头上揉了两把，听他越来越小的哭声，我才放了心。

“你叫什么？”我对我怀里的这位小妈一无所知，虽然以我爸的身份问很奇怪，但也没有更好的方法来转移他的注意力。

“张……张艺兴”被吓到的情绪还没有缓和，被我这么一问估计又起了波澜。

尽管第一次听到他的名字，我也装作宽心的样子安抚他：“幸好，我没记错。”

他愣了一下，开始偷偷的笑，肩膀一耸一耸的。

因为我和他之间微妙的关系，我没有什么越矩的动作，只是在他屁股上轻轻拍了两下：“笑什么？”

“唔…没什么…”他有点羞，被我这么一拍不敢有什么大动作了，但还是在笑，笑得整个人都在微微发抖。

“早点睡……现在也不早了。”我催促着他，想着得赶紧去厕所解决一下自己的问题。

“嗯”听不出来他什么情绪，只是又往我怀里缩了缩，放松了不少。

在我煎熬的等待中，他终于发出了浅眠的呼吸声。

我下了床，去冲了个冷水澡，再回到床上，我又重新搂住了我的小妈，软软的，适合抱着睡觉。


End file.
